falling together
by reviee
Summary: PRINCE AU. SasuSaku. She cannot do it, because she is in love. —for ssmonth


**prompt**—classified  
**summary: **She cannot do it, because she's in love.  
**note: **This is the prince/assassin AU that someone requested! I am happy to bring you this, because I feel like this is right up my alley. There will be a princess/assassin AU and an assassin/assassin AU, but they will all be different—so don't worry! Those are scheduled on day 16 and day 21. I hope you enjoy day 11 of ssmonth!

* * *

**falling together**  
—reviee

* * *

Haruno Sakura was her name.

Sasuke was going to marry her. It was a declaration of peace between Konoha and the Uchiha clan. He hated Itachi, he decided, the coward. Itachi had decided he was too busy with being captain of the Uchiha's militia to marry some girl. The Uchiha clan thought, naturally, that they had a second prince.

And so the honor of marrying Haruno Sakura was bestowed on Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. He was only eighteen. Getting married, let alone getting married to someone he had never met, was not on his list of things to do. He sat in his chair in the grand dining room, waiting for her to arrive. This would be his first time meeting her, seeing her face. His mother had talked to him about her—saying she was a nice girl, saying she was a pretty girl. He scoffed.

A knock resounded through room, bouncing off the high ceilings. Immediately, Sasuke got up—high back straight, his nose pointed high. His eyes were locked on the door as the door fully opened by his butler. A girl walked in, two guards standing behind her.

She was unusual, least to say. Her hair was a dusty rose colour, cut short so that it tickled her chin. She was dressed impeccably, her skirts swirling around her. The gown she wore was gold and red, tied tightly at the waist and reached the ground. She was petite as her dress completely consumed her. He

He bowed, ninety degrees and stayed like that for three seconds. She curtsied, her head lowering. The guards nodded to him and closed the doors behind her. Tentatively, he held his hand out to her. She took it, placing her hand in his. It was not as soft as he imagined. In fact, they were calloused, just like his own—as if she handled weapons. He brought her to the table and pulled the chair for her. She sat down with grace and whispered a soft 'thank you'.

"I'm Sakura." She quickly added, giving him a soft smile.

"Sasuke." He returned, though he was sure she already knew that.

Sasuke was surprised to hear from her. She was quite tense, he observed. Her body twisted away from him. In the few moments he held her hand, she was tense. She didn't let her hand rest in his, rather she held her own. She was nervous; more than she should be. He took a seat at the other end of the table.

They didn't talk for the whole of the dinner. They quietly ate their food. Her eyes would flicker up to glance at him every few seconds as she bit her lip. He ate normally, completely unaffected by her presence. If she was this silent throughout the whole of their marriage, he would have no problem being married to her. Sasuke was pleased, least to say, about this girl.

—

After the dinner, he showed Sakura around the palace. It should be quite similar to the one she inhabited, seeing as they were in the same village and so the palaces were most likely built by the same architect. The Uchiha's palace was probably much darker, he mused. Konoha was known to be bright, welcoming place. He could not say the same about the Uchiha clan.

"It's nice." She commented, smiling at him.

He looked at her, surprised again. She was born and bred in Konoha—how could she like something as gloomy as this? Torches flickered on either sides of the dimly lit hallways that they strolled through, creating dancing shadows on the walls. Her smile, he noticed, was strained.

"You don't have to pretend." He told her, keeping his eyes trained ahead.

"Pretend?" She echoed, her steps coming to a halt.

He frowned, moving his gaze to her. She was no longer smiling. Her eyes were wide, her lips parted in shock.

"Pretend you like it." He clarified, watching as her features relaxed and returned to the ones he saw her with before. "It's fine if you don't."

Sakura laughed lightly. "Oh! No, not at all. It's different from Konoha, but I'll get used to it. The Uchiha palace is very grand. It has its own charms."

Sasuke nodded. Sakura's smile had returned to the small, genuine one that he knew. Her arm was linked through his as he led her through the halls. She continued to be quiet throughout the tour. She stared at everything, her eyes wandering over every detail. In a monotone, he told her where everything was—the library, the lobby, their room and so on. She took in every piece of information, nodding her head every once in a while.

—

They were married in the next month.

The wedding was a grand event. The two kingdoms were uniting and everyone came. It was held at the Uchiha manor, where Sakura would now be living. Everyone in Konoha came—no matter if they supported the marriage or not—to support Sakura. They were all cheerful, happily congratulating her. They acted as if it was her choice. They were all happy for her, even if they knew she would've never wanted this. The Uchiha clan, on the other hand, was far more honest in their appearance. Most of clansmen didn't show up at all. It was obvious that the engagement was not wanted among the Uchiha.

As Sasuke watched Sakura stroll down the aisle with her hand woven through her father's arm, he thought—this was his life. It was going to be with this woman that he had met only a few weeks prior, with pink hair and vibrant green eyes. He watched as her father glumly handed her hand to him. Her eyes flickered to meet his as she placed her hand in his, softly flushing.

They turned to the priest—hands still connected—and listened. His heart felt tight as he held her hand, imagined all the moments they would have together in the future. He imagined what it would be like to live with her in the dark palace; imagined the way her hair would be a stark contrast to the dim lighting.

When it was time for them to kiss, he slowly lifted her veil and caught sight of the pretty flush that turned bright red. He lowered his head very slowly, watching her eyes; looking for signs of anything. She was uncertain, but it was to be expected. His breath mingled with hers for a second before he swooped down and captured her lips.

It was slow and it was only supposed to last a second, but the moment her hand reached up to touch his arm, he pressed into her a little harder. Her breath hitched—he felt it in the way her lips parted slightly and the sharp intake of air—but he ignored it and moved his lips against hers. Her grip tightened on his hand before he finally let go of her, pulling back slowly. There was a moment of silence before the crowd started politely clapping.

Sasuke reached for her hand and led her down the aisle.

—

"Sakura, don't be so uptight." Mebuki pursed her lips, frowning at her daughter. "You belong here now."

"Mother…" her voice cracked and her face fell. "I cannot do this…"

Mebuki took Sakura's hand in hers, squeezing. "Yes, you can—for the sake of our kingdom. They cannot be trusted."

"Sasuke has been nothing but civil to me." Sakura was defiant.

"This isn't about Sasuke. This is about his family." Mebuki's eyebrows furrowed as she stepped closer to her daughter.

"Sasuke will be king. Itachi has no interest in politics—he is for the military. Sasuke will be in power once his father dies."

"Sasuke is his father's child. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Sakura."

"I will be his wife, mother! Let this union be. This—this marriage is the answer to our battles. Why will you not accept that?"

"The Uchiha are distrustful people. They are planning the exact same thing behind their doors."

"They are certainly not! This marriage is about trust; the unity of two peoples. Mother, please."

Mebuki turned her daughter around and leaned in. "Do not forget your purpose here. Now, go. You are to be married today."

—

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded, watching as his new wife sat at her vanity. "Come to bed."

Sakura looked over her shoulder, surprised. Her face broke out into a smile and she nodded happily. She was reading a piece of paper, he noticed. She folded it neatly, tucking it into the folds of her kimono.

"Yes, husband." She said, sauntering over to the bed, smiling softly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Her demeanor had changed—she was more confident, less shy. He supposed it was a consequence of knowing each other for a month. She climbed into bed with him. They were not close, but they weren't absurdly far either. They lay side by side for a few moments, covers up to their chin, in silence until Sakura shifted and faced him.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke grunted in response, eyes still closed.

"I hope we will have a good marriage."

"Aa."

"This village has never seen the unity between the Uchiha clan and Konoha. I hope… I hope this will pan out like we'd hoped."

Tentatively, she reached over to where his hand lay on his chest and intertwined her fingers with his. He opened his eyes, turning to her with an alarmed expression. She smiled back at him, eyes crinkling and dimples forming at the corners. He blinked before he shifted and closed his eyes once more. She moved so that she was once again on her back.

"Good night, husband."

—

Sakura spent the following days acquainting herself with the Uchiha palace. It was grand and she easily got lost. She would wander through the halls, looking at the paintings that hung along hallways and admiring the various vases and sculptures that were encased. Sasuke usually found her, wandering aimlessly around the wall with no idea as to where she was.

"Sakura." He called from down the hall.

She turned at the sound of his voice and smiled. Sakura beckoned him to join her and he complied, taking long strides towards her. She slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and pulled him along.

"Where are we?" She asked innocently, gazing around the tall ceilings.

"East wing. You're in the servants' quarters." Sasuke replied. "The west wing is where our rooms are."

"Oh." She blinked. "I was looking for the library."

Sasuke smirked, finding her helplessness amusing and tugged her along. "The library is at the back of the west wing."

"Thank you." She smiled gratefully at him, eyes sparkling. "Did you come to find me, Sasuke?"

He shrugged. He had been looking for her, wondering where his wife had wandered off to as he tended to his business. In truth, their marriage was not as bad as he had expected it to be. He rather enjoyed having someone he could spend time with, without having to do anything in particular. They usually took a stroll through the lavish gardens he had done for her in the past month they've been together or he would find her wandering through the halls, not quite sure where she was yet.

"I reckon I know my way around now." She announced, looking satisfied. "Shall I meet you tomorrow for tea in your office at noon?"

"Only if you can find it."

Sakura looked delighted as she nodded enthusiastically. "I can."

—

They met for tea in various different rooms for the next month, getting Sakura fully acquainted with the palace. Every day, she would find him at the exact spot he had designated and they would happily enjoy their tea.

"Do you think this was a good idea?" Sakura asked one day, sipping her tea.

Sasuke shrugged. "All is well."

She didn't relent. "Do you think it will always be like this?"

"Sakura, everything is fine." He gave her a pointed look. "Since the Uchiha and Konoha have united, we are stronger than all the other kingdoms. Any attacks on the village will be easily handled."

Sakura sighed. "What about us?"

"We will rule the kingdom." Sasuke put down his tea.

"Do you think we will be good rulers?"

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously. Her insecurity was disconcerting, though he supposed it was only natural. It was the first time in history that the two kingdoms would rule together and it would be a lie to say that Sasuke wasn't nervous as well. Sakura asked many questions and he didn't quite have an idea as to how to answer them.

"We will be good rulers." He reassured her.

—

Sasuke found Sakura crying a few weeks later. He quietly slipped into the room and sat on the bed next to her. He hadn't known her long enough to know much, but she was generally cheery, he knew. She didn't even notice him—she was lying with her back facing the door, curled up in a ball.

"Sakura."

She hiccupped and turned to him, eyes puffy. "Hello."

"What's wrong?" He asked, reaching over to touch her shoulder.

Sakura probably missed her kingdom. Sometimes he would look at her and notice the way her eyes dropped or the ways her eyebrows furrowed. She looked uncomfortable in her seat at the dinner table and spent long days making the place her own. She never settled in, he thought. It seemed almost as if it was a temporary arrangement for her, he noticed.

"Do you love me?"

"No, Sakura." His eyes hardened, fingers tightening around her shoulder. He watched as her face fell and tears pooled in her eyes again. "But...we've only known each other for a few months."

"Yes." She laughed lightly, turning to lie on her back.

Sasuke squeezed her shoulder. "Why were you crying?"

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and patted the empty spot beside her. She smiled at him—the one she always has plastered every day—and sniffed.

"Let's go to sleep, Sasuke."

Without arguing, he slid into bed beside her. She immediately scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Sasuke felt uneasy, feeling her next to him. She was visibly relaxed, her breathing even, but there was a tension around Sakura hat he couldn't distinguish.

They fell asleep two hours later.

—

Sasuke found out what Sakura's problem was the next night.

"Sakura." He hissed, body frozen in place.

Sakura held a knife—a new, shiny knife—to his back. He heard her uneven breathing behind him. He slowly turned his head, craning his neck to see her. Her face was crestfallen and her hand shook uncontrollably.

"What are you doing?"

She started sobbing. "We could not trust you. I could not convince my kingdom otherwise. We had to attack before you did. We had to, Sasuke."

Sasuke heard the battle cries outside their room. He heard the clanking of swords and the painful scream of people falling. His fists clenched—these were _his_ men—and he whipped around and gripped her wrist tightly. Their eyes locked and her gaze shrunk back immediately. He glared.

"Call it off." He demanded, tightening his grip.

"I cannot!" She cried hysterically. "It isn't up to me!"

Sasuke looked at her—the way her body was so distanced from him, the way she held the knife on defensive as opposed to on offensive. She didn't want to do this. On the contrary, her body language suggested she was the one being attacked. Sasuke let go of her wrist, eyes softening when he caught her wincing.

"What do we do?"

Sakura dropped the knife. "I don't know. Shikaku is commanding the army. We cannot stop them. Father gave them strict orders."

Sasuke was on edge. Itachi would be handling it out there. The Uchiha's army was stronger than Konoha's, which was why—they suspected—that they omitted the idea of a war. He turned to Sakura, who was shaking slightly. She was biting her lip. He glanced at her.

"I do not want to lead kingdoms that cannot trust each other…" Sakura whispered.

He realized that she was an idealist. She wanted the two kingdoms to hold hands and sit side by side. It would never work—there was too much tension between the kingdoms. He scrutinized her and decided she looked vulnerable.

"Let's leave. We can leave right now." Sasuke sucked in a breath, raking his hand through his hair.

"Leave?" She echoed. "Where?"

Sasuke held his hand out to her. Itachi was supposed to be ruler and he had a far more sympathetic heart than he did. Itachi would do well here—he could handle it. Sakura looked at his hand worriedly.

"Anywhere." His eyes burned into her.

Sakura suddenly broke out in a smile and placed her hand in his. "Anywhere?"

"Aa."

Sasuke pulled her up, tugging her along. They stopped at the window. Sakura's face had brightened, but she looked worried as she saw the soldiers fighting. He squeezed her hand.

"Come on." He jumped down.

Sakura glanced below her. She saw Sasuke stretch out his arms, ready to catch her. She inhaled a breath, closed her eyes and jumped.

Sasuke caught her.

* * *

**a/n: **It's late. I'm barely making the deadline. I'm so sorry for any mistakes—I'll look it over when SS month is over. Right now, I'm going to go rush and work on another piece. I'm pretty impressed with my ideas, but I feel it might've been strung together wrong. We'll see. I'll re-read it soon. See you guys on day 17!


End file.
